Unexpected
by donnabella2k7
Summary: They wanted to weaken,break and kill him. But what they didn't expect was the power within that helped him survive. What was meant to kill him, made him into something that even they had feared. And so they wanted to make him their own. genre may change.
1. Complication

**Hey everyone! I'm taking a break from my usual fandom and write a story that I came up with while I was watching my new addictive show. Being Human is soo awesome! I had to compare the Syfy version with the BBC version and well it was a tie. Hope you guys enjoy this story and hello to my new reader!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Unexpected<strong>

**Summary: He stood in the way of their plans so they wanted to weaken him, break him and kill him. What they didn't expect however was his body's will to live. What was meant to weaken, break and kill him had turned him into something that even they feared. And so they saw him as something they had to control and make their own.**

**Pairing(s): Josh Centric, Josh/Aidan (Bromance, maybe more), Josh/Bishop (No homo), Josh/Marcus (not sure yet, but I know it's part of the story) , Slight Josh/Sally (Siblings), others later**

**Rating: M for safety and maybe for future chapters**

**Setting: Starts of at the end of S1 Ep.6**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Being Human...yeah... d-_-b... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Complication <strong>

"Joshua!" a voice yelled behind Josh. Knowing who it was, Josh slowly turned to face his parents. He saw the tears dropping down his mother's cheeks as she ran towards him with his father right behind her. Josh braced himself for the impact of his mother's tackle-hug. She sobbed onto Josh's chest as she clutched his shirt.

Hesitantly, Josh brought his arms up and held his mother lightly. He looked behind her and saw the look of relief on his father's face.

"Joshua...Were have you been?" his mother asked with small sobs linked to her voice. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've...I've missed you too mom." He replied with a low voice. Not seeing his parents for over two years had made it hard for Josh to interact with his parents. Not knowing what to say next, Josh decides to change the subject. "Emily is OK, she's in the room resting."

He released his mother and motioned for the door next to him. His mother wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Josh a warm smile. She brought her hand to his cheeks and caressed it softly before heading inside Emily's room.

Behind her, Josh's father stood in front of the door and watched the interaction between his wife and their injured daughter. "It's nice to see you again son." He said still watching his wife talk to their daughter.

Josh nodded in reply. He really didn't know what to say his father. Josh had always been a little weary of his father since he is a psychiatrist and can pretty much read Josh's every move. So in his mind, nothing more was needed to say when it came to him and his father.

Josh placed a hand on his father's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. His father knew Josh was saying yet another good bye and gave his son's hand on his shoulder an equivalent grip before letting go of Josh's hand and ultimately, Josh as well.

A look of grief made it's way to his father's face as Josh walked away from his family once again. As he walked down the hall, he saw Aidan and Sally by the waiting area with worried looks. As he came closer, his presence was made aware for his two friends who immediately stood up.

Without stopping, Josh walked out of the hospital with his friends behind him. When the got back to their apartment, Josh headed upstairs to his room immediately and ignoring his friend's concern for his well being.

He slammed the door and walked towards his bed. Sitting down, Josh buried his head in his hands and gripped his hair tightly. He let out a low frustrated growl and stomped on the floor. He laid down on his bed and brought his arm up to cover his eyes.

Again, he was forced to leave his family. Again he was forced to feel the pain of abandoning his loved ones. He just hopes that they know that he is doing all of it for them and their safety.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this happened." Sally said as she paced back in front in the living room. All thoughts of Danny had been thrown out of her mind. "This is our fault. We didn't watch her."<p>

Aidan said nothing as he sat forward in his chair in deep though. He had to admit that what Sally said was right. If he hadn't been distracted with Rebecca, he could have protected Emily from her attacker.

"If only I wasn't too caught up with haunting Danny!" The house started shaking again and the loud hiss of water filled the air. The pipes had burst again. Sally looked at the direction of the kitchen and then to Aidan, who seems to not have notice the slow destruction of their home.

Sally stood in front of Aidan and waved her hand back and forth. "Hello! Anyone home?"

Aidan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Sally. "Uh? What?"

Sally sighed and sat down next to Aidan on the couch. They sat in silence and slowly the house stopped shaking and the pipes stopped leaking out water. They didn't know what to do. They had just let down their best friend, because they got distracted with their own problems.

The silence was broken when a knock came at the door. Aidan and Sally looked behind them and at the door. Aidan slowly stood up and walked towards the door. Sally followed after moments later. When Aidan opened the door, he saw an unfamiliar blonde at the steps.

"Um...yes?" He asked as he looked at her. Sally looked at her with a surprised look. "Bridget?" she asked but was only heard by Aidan.

"Hi, um...here." Bridget pulled out Sally's ring and held it out for Aidan to take. (Changed it up cause I need this for the story.)

Aidan looked down at the ring and back at Bridget. "Isn't that Danny's?"

"It's not Danny's, it's mine!" Sally yelled out. The house started to shake once more. Bridget looks inside the house with a confused look.

Aidan coughed and slowly Sally calmed down and so did the house.

"I think it belongs here, so just put it somewhere." She handed Aidan the ring and gave him a small smile.

Sally looked at the ring and spotted the dark bruises on Bridget's wrist. A worried look came to her face as she looked at her best friend.

"Bye." Bridget turned around and left.

Aidan closed the door and faced Sally. He saw the look on her face and he didn't like it. "Sally? What are you thinking?"

Sally's worried look was replaced an angry one. "His doing the same thing to her." she whispered, but Aidan heard her clearly.

"Whose doing what?" Aidan asked not getting what Sally was talking about.

"Danny! His hurting her like he did to me!" Sally's sudden anger started to shake the house once more.

Aidan looked around the shaking house and back at Sally. "Sally, calm down!"

"Calm down? You expect me to be calm when my killer is now turning his attention to my best friend?" Sally screamed as the lights exploded.

"How are you so sure that his hurting her?" Aidan asked calmly trying to calm her down.

"I saw the bruises on her arm! It was in the shape of a hand, Aidan!" Sally sobbed as tears finally fell from her eyes.

"S-Sally." Aidan said. Danny was taking things to far now.

"I have to stop him! I can't let him do what he did to me to Bridget!" Sally said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sally wai-" Aidan was interrupted by Sally vaporizing.

"Shit!" Aidan cursed. He ran out the door and towards Danny's apartment. He had to stop Sally before she does anything she'll regret.

As he ran to Danny's apartment, he was tackled into an ally.

"Hey there sexy." Rebecca's hands made their way to Aidan's face and caressed harshly. She attacked Aidan's neck furiously with her lips.

"What the hell! Rebecca get off me, I need to go." Aidan tried to push her away, but she won't budge.

"Aw come on Aidan. You know you want this." Rebecca said seductively as she groped Aidan's body.

Aidan struggled to get Rebecca off him. "Get off! Rebecca enough!" Aidan grabbed Rebecca's arms and violently pulled her off him.

Rebecca glared at Aidan. "Why? Don't you want me anymore?" She placed her hands on Aidan's cheeks and caressed them seductively. "You didn't replace me already did you?"

Aidan glared at Rebecca. What was she trying to say?

"Tell me Aidan, how would you feel if your little bitch died?" Rebecca removed her hands from Aidan's cheeks and turn away from him with a smirk planted on her face. She knew that she now had his full attention.

Aidan looked at Rebecca with a questioning look. He had now forgotten about Sally and her intentions of harming Danny. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rebecca chuckled lightly at Aidan's slowness. She turned around and gazed at Aidan with a smirk. "Josh. How would you feel if he died?" She then placed her left hand behind his neck and her right atop his head playing with his short hair.

Aidan glared at Rebecca. How dare she threaten Josh's life in front of him. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Rebecca's smirk grew and she gave a small tug on Aidan's hair. "Why do you think?" She released his hair and walked away, but not without giving him a look that told Aidan everything he needed to know.

He stared at her with a horrified look. He turned back and ran towards their apartment. The only thing in his mind was Josh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the Apartment)<strong>

Josh had fallen asleep after a while. His on top of his bed covers with his clothes still stained with Emily's blood. He hadn't bothered to change after the horrifying events that had occurred during the day.

In his deep sleep, he hadn't notice his bedroom door opening or the man that stepped inside his room shortly after.

The man's steps were light and soundless. He walked towards Josh and smirk. "Well hello there, doggie."

He bared his fangs and aimed for Josh.

**Well I hope that was good. I'm not really use to writing for any other fandom other than anime, so I'm sorry if I'm still pretty crappy with writing non-anime stories. Check out chapter two coming up in the near future! R & R! **


	2. Aggravation

**Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Unexpected<strong>

**Summary: He stood in the way of their plans so they wanted to weaken him, break him and kill him. What they didn't expect however was his body's will to live. What was meant to weaken, break and kill him had turned him into something that even they feared. And so they saw him as something they had to control and make their own.**

**Pairing(s): Josh Centric, Josh/Aidan (Bromance, maybe more), Josh/Bishop (No homo), Josh/Marcus (not sure yet, but I know it's part of the story) , Slight Josh/Sally (Siblings), others later**

**Rating: M for safety and maybe for future chapters**

**Setting: Starts of at the end of S1 Ep.6**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Being Human...yeah... d-_-b...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Aggravation <strong>

Aidan ran faster than he had ever ran. Rebecca's statement made him really worried. She had asked about how he would feel if Josh died.

Aidan knew that she was hinting that something bad would happen to Josh. Rebecca knew that Aidan had hidden feelings for Josh. She knew that Aidan was slightly bi-sexual. Years of walking the earth gave Aidan the need to experiment and so, he acquired a small attraction to men. Rebecca had despised Josh for that very reason. She didn't want to share Aidan with anybody, much less another man.

As Aidan neared their apartment, he pretty much broke the door in half just to get inside. The apartment was quite when he entered. Too quite for him. He sniffed the air and sure enough blood was dancing in the atmosphere. Not just any kind of blood, Josh's blood. Aidan ran up the stairs and as he did, a new scent attacked his sense.

The scent grew stronger as Aidan neared Josh's bedroom. Aidan feared what he would see behind Josh's door. He stopped in front of Josh's door. He slowly reached for the door knob and turned.

Aidan pushed the door open an he almost fell back from the force of the room's scent. The scent of Josh's blood and another familiar scent mixed together almost killing Aidan's strong sense of smell. Aidan gulped and stepped inside Josh's room.

"Josh?"

As Aidan walked further into the room, his face contorted with pain. Each step he took, tears threatened to fall down. When he reached Josh's bed, Aidan's knees gave away and he fell. He used the bed sheets to help slow down his fall. Aidan glanced at the body on top of the bed and started to sob.

On top of the bed was Josh, dead. His eyes were opened that gave him a look of shock. A bloody bite mark on his neck that was slowly dripping of his blood and a small blood trail from his slightly parted lips down to his chin.

Aidan released the sheets and quickly grabbed Josh's hand that was dangling from the bed. He gave it a tight squeeze and pulled Josh's body towards his chest. He sat down on the bed and cradled Josh's lifeless body against him as he sobbed. Aidan lessened his grip on Josh's body to look at his dead friend's face. He saw Josh's pale face and the lifeless look on his eyes.

Aidan gave out a pained scream and buried his head on Josh's neck. He sobbed into Josh's neck until he smelled something that turned his pain into anger. The bite mark on Josh's neck held the familiar scent of a vampire's venom. But not just any vampire.

Aidan laid Josh's body down gently on the bed. He gave the body one last look and a light squeeze on Josh's hand before running out the apartment.

Aidan had a murderous look on his face. He knew where he needed to go. The vampire venom had been so familiar to him from all the years of feeding. He knew whose venom that was and now he was running like a bat out of hell to the vampire lair to find his friend's murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Vampire Coven)<strong>

Rebecca sat inside one of the feeding booth. She had been a bit nervous about the plan, but her only worry was if she had distracted Aidan long enough. She knew that if she messed up, then every would fall apart and Aidan would never be her's.

Her worries were put to rest when she spotted who she had been waiting for. She saw the smirk on his face as he entered the booth and sat down near her. "So? Is it done?" she asked with anticipation.

A small chuckle came from the man as he watched her childish reaction. "Of course. That mutt is dead."

Rebecca's face lit up with joy. Finally, her competition for Aidan was gone. "With no one left to turn to, Aidan will surely return to the covenant." she stated with confidence.

"Don't get to confident. Aidan isn't going to take this sitting down. His probably on his way here to kill everyone just to find out who killed his little bitch."

Rebecca almost ignored his negativity if they had not been true, but she could not, for she knew he had some logic behind them. If Aidan did come back, it wouldn't be because he was finally returning to the covenant, but out of revenge.

Fear grew inside her. She didn't know how vicious Aidan was when angry. She doesn't want to know either. "Marcus. What the hell are we going to do then?" fear was evident in her voice.

Marcus stared at her shaking form and snorted. "Nothing to worry about. Aidan may come in here like a bat out of hell, but then he'd be out numbered. There are hundreds of us here. If he tried to attack, he'd be dead before he could take a step." Marcus's confidence calmed Rebecca, but she still had a hint of worry inside her.

Marcus shook his head as he saw her childish attitude. He sat back and relaxed.

Everything was normal until they heard screaming outside the booth. Rebecca's face turned back into a worried one. She knew that Aidan was finally here. Sooner than she would have expected.

Marcus just smirked. He got up and walked out of the booth. As he did, he saw Aidan holding another vampire by his neck. Aidan had an enraged look on his face. "Where's Marcus!" he harshly questioned as he shook the vampire in his grasp.

"Well, well, well! What a nice surprise!" Marcus said as he walked closer towards Aidan. "How nice of you to drop by Aidan."

Aidan released the vampire in his hands and walked towards Marcus, his eyes turning onyx black and his fangs started to pop out. He grabbed Marcus by his collar and swiftly delivered a punch to Marcus's jaw, knocking the other vampire down.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Aidan's foot came into contact with Marcus's side at break neck speed. Each blow becoming stronger than the other.

"Aidan stop!" Rebecca gripped Aidan's shoulders and pulled. Aidan, blinded by rage, pushed Rebecca away from him. Rebecca stared at Aidan in shock. She jumped back on her feet and gripped Aidan's shoulder and placed an arm around his stomach. "Aidan stop! That's enough!" Rebecca pleaded as she tried to pull Aidan away from Marcus

"What the hell is going on here!" Asked a new voice.

Rebecca's grip on Aidan lessened as she started at the new comer.

Aidan had stopped kicking Marcus's side, but was still pretty mad.

Marcus sat up slowly and coughed out blood.

"What the hell is all this commotion all about?"

Aidan stared at the man with a glare. "Josh is dead." he said with anger laced around every word.

"Your little friend from the hospital?"

"Yes. His dead and it's all because of this piece of shit!" Aidan yelled out then sent another kick to Marcus, striking him on the face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! What do you mean it's Marcus's fau-"

"He killed Josh!" Aidan screamed out interrupting him. "He came into our apartment while me and Sally were gone and killed Josh not 10 damn minutes ago!" Aidan turned back to Marcus with the intend on beating his already beaten body more, but was stop by Rebecca, who did her best to hold him back.

Bishop stood there silent. He had only met the werewolf a couple of times and each time was pretty amusing due to the fact that Josh was always awkward and amusing to tease. He had held no ill will toward Josh and so he felt a small understanding as to why Aidan was furious.

"Marcus." He started with a small, but demanding voice. "Is this true?" He questioned.

Marcus sat up and wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth to his chin. He looked at Bishop and then at Aidan's enraged form that was being restrained by Rebecca. With a small confident smirk, he turn back to Bishop and without hesitation, lied.

"Of course not. I don't know where Aidan would get such a preposterous idea!" He clutched his jaw and tried to readjust it. "Aidan is just looking for someone to blame. Why blame me? Can't protect your bitch so you have to take it out on me?" Marcus inwardly smirked as he watched the emotions dance on Aidan's face.

Rebecca could feel the anger coming from Aidan. She knew that what Marcus had just said, snapped something inside of Aidan. Something she knew everyone in the lair would beg mercy from. Her body started to tremble with fear as she felt Aidan's body begin to shake from anger.

Bishop watched the silent exchange between Aidan and Marcus. He knew from the facial expression Marcus was making that he had murdered Josh. He turned to look Rebecca and noticed her trembling body. '_Poor thing.' _he though. _'She got caught up in the middle of everything that's been rising between Aidan and Marcus.'_ What he didn't know however, was Rebecca's involvement in Josh's murder.

He turned to look at Aidan's face and was shocked. In all his years of having Aidan under his control, he had never seen Aidan's face hold such a murderous expression.

"You fucking bastard! You fucking gave him your blood!" Aidan would have pummeled Marcus once more if it had not been for Rebecca holding him tighter once again.

"Why would I give that mutt my blood? Huh, Aidan?" Marcus's face changed from amused to serious. He was a natural actor.

"I smelled your blood. It was running down his chin from his mouth! You know what happens when werewolves drink vampire blood!" Aidan struggled to get out of Rebecca's hold. "You killed him!"

Bishop moved towards Marcus until he was in front of the lesser vampire. He crouched down until he was on the same eye level as Marcus. With an unreadable face he said. "Is this true Marcus?"

Marcus stared at Bishop's eyes with hidden fear. He didn't think that Bishop would be affected like this. He should have seen it as a good thing. Now that Josh was gone, Aidan would have no one to help him survive in the "human" world. He would have no choice, but to go back to the coven. Bishop should have seen it was a good thing. But of course, he has to side with his favorite.

"What would it matter? Even if I did do it, what good would that do. It's not going to bring the mutt back." His confidence was now slowly dying. He knew he couldn't lie to Bishop again. He had feared Bishop too much.

Aidan couldn't possibly get any more angry, but after hearing what Marcus had said, he made it possible. He had escaped Rebecca's hold, knocking her down again and went straight for Marcus.

"Aidan, stop!" Rebecca yelled out from the ground.

Before Aidan could attack Marcus, Bishop had held his wrist and prevented Aidan from coming any closer to Marcus. Aidan sent Bishop a glare. He fought like a mad man to get his wrist free from Bishop's iron grip. He struggled to pull himself away from Bishop and closer to Marcus.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" Aidan started to claw at Bishop's hand to get him to release him, but Bishop's hand got even tighter. "Let go damn it!"

Bishop turned his gaze to Rebecca. "Take Marcus out of here. I need to speak to Aidan alone."

Rebecca looked at Bishop then at Aidan who was now struggling more than ever. She nodded at Bishop and got up. She ran to Marcus, helped him up and led him away from the other two vampires. She could hear Aidan screaming a string of profanities as she and Marcus made their escape.

"Get back here!" Aidan screamed. He felt as if his arm was about to just separate from his body from the strength he was using to pull himself away from Bishop. "Get back here!" He repeated with a louder voice.

Bishop pulled Aidan's arm hard and slammed him onto the floor. He placed his right knee on top of Aidan's stomach and placed one hand on Aidan's chin. He moved Aidan's face so that it was directly facing his.

Aidan still struggled as he tried to wriggle his body out of Bishop's hold. "Get off me Bishop!" He spat out.

"Aidan. Calm down." Bishop said softly but with a hint of demand.

Aidan stopped struggling and looked at Bishop with a glare. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? My best friend was just murdered by one of you lackeys and you want me to calm down!"

Bishop signed. There was no way he could have a sensible talk with Aidan in his current state. He looked at Aidan and gave him a look at Aidan have never seen. "I didn't want to do this, but I think I have too."

Before Aidan could say anything, Bishop had struck him. Consciousness was slowly slipping out of Aidan. Each second, Aidan's vision grew darker until he was completely surrounded in darkness.

The last things that came to his mind was his dead friend and what would happen in the future. How would Sally react when she sees Josh's dead body back at their apartment? How would he break the news to Josh's sister? His parents? (PS. Um. Nora will not be in this story. IDK y but I don't like her.)

What would happen to him and Sally now that Josh was gone?

There was so many questions that flooded Aidan's mind, but only one seem to stick with him until his mind went blank.

What would happen to his heart now that the person he loves was gone?

"Josh..." A single tear fell from Aidan's eyes as they closed. Then there was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done! Love you guys and stay tuned to this story! It will be epic! I wish season 2 of being human would finally be announced it's season premiere! I will post up chapter 3 maybe next week. I love you guys and please, please, please! No flaming the story. :D <strong>


	3. Action

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a good while. *Cough*eight months*Cough* I really tired to update, but my laptop is being a little jerk and killed the entire memory. So I had to rewrite the whole story guide I had for the story and thus explaining the whole taking forever thing. *Not really* But to show you guys how sorry I am, i have a new chapter for you guys. Sorry if it's a little crappy. I only had today to work on it. Some bad news in the end of the chapter. Oh and all the questions you guys have after this chapter can be explained in the newxt few chapters, but if you really wanna know, leave me a review or a PM. I might just shed some light on your questions. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Unexpected<strong>

**Summary: He stood in the way of their plans so they wanted to weaken him, break him and kill him. What they didn't expect however was his body's will to live. What was meant to weaken, break and kill him had turned him into something that even they feared. And so they saw him as something they had to control and make their own.**

**Pairing(s): Josh Centric, Josh/Aidan (Bromance, maybe more), Josh/Bishop (No homo), Josh/Marcus (not sure yet, but I know it's part of the story) , Slight Josh/Sally (Siblings), others later**

**Rating: M for safety and maybe for future chapters**

**Setting: Starts of at the end of S1 Ep.6**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Being Human...yeah... d-_-b...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Action<strong>

**(Vampire Lair)**

After knocking Aidan out, Bishop had ordered some of his lackeys to take care of Aidan. After removing Aidan's unconscious body, Bishop turned his attention to Marcus, who was being assisted to his feet by Rebecca.

He glared at Marcus as he walked towards the injured vampire. "Marcus." He started with a deadly voice. Rebecca froze as she heard the danger coming from Bishop's voice. "What the hell were you thinking when you killed the werewolf?" Each word was laced with deadly poison.

Marcus looked frighten and refused to look up at Bishop. With the pain Aidan infected on him, he was afraid as to what Bishop might do. "I thought that it could bring Aidan back." He said quietly.

Bishop, however, heard what he said and sighed. "We've discussed this before Marcus. Aidan is not a big enough asset for us to continue this persistent pursuant of him. Him being away from the covenant ensure no interference for my future plans, but now all his focus will be on destroying everything that was connected to the wolf's death. And if you've forgotten Marcus, includes this whole covenant!"

Marcus looked down in shame. He figured that Aidan's return would speed up Bishop's plans, but a miscalculation on his part caused an even bigger delay.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. The wolf's death was unnecessary then." Marcus said in a small voice.

Bishop sighed. Something like this happening was not a part of his plans. He actually had a small soft spot Josh. The little shy wolf who never ceased to amuse him, even if they've only interacted a couple of times. The wolf left a positive impression on Bishop and for that he felt a small tinge of sadness after learning of Josh's death.

"What's done is done. Rebecca, take Marcus to an open blood den and let him recuperate his strength. I'll go talk to Aidan and take care of this whole situation." Bishop didn't wait for a reply as he walked away and headed for Aidan's location.

Behind him, Rebecca assisted Marcus to a blood den. As she did so, she could feel the smirk making it's way onto Marcus's face. She knew about Marcus's true plan and feared for the future consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Aidan)<strong>

_Josh...it's cold..._

_Colder than before..._

_...Josh..._

Aidan's eyes twitched as consciousness started to return to his senses. As the fog in his mind began to clear away, he could feel the restraints holding his body down. Panic began to fill his mind and his body immediately started fighting through the bonds.

He let out a loud grunt as his skin started to bleed from the friction of the ropes against his struggling body. Giving up, he let out a loud sob. The weight of Josh's death finally dropped down on Aidan. The over flowing pain and sadness he was experiencing had gotten to be too much for Aidan. The dam in his eyes broke and along with it came the flood of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sob after sob, Aidan felt more alone than he'd ever felt before Josh stepped onto his life. He never even got to say how he really felt for the latter, which tore him up even more.

Drowned by the ever growing pain and sadness he was feeling, Aidan didn't notice Bishop standing by the door watching him with a look of pity.

Never had Bishop seen Aidan this torn...So broken and pitiful. Step by step, Bishop moved slowly until he was next to his sobbing creation. He felt a small pang of sympathy for Aidan. Bishop brought his right hand out and placed it above Aidan's head and caressed softly.

Feeling the sudden contact, Aidan snapped out of his misery and glared up at the owner of the hand. "Take your damn hands off me!" He snarled as he brushed Bishop's hand off his head.

Bishop retracted his hand from Aidan as the other started to struggle against his bonds once again. With a soft soothing voice, Bishop said "Aidan...stop. All your struggling isn't going to bring him back."

Aidan stopped moving and sent Bishop the deadliest glare he could muster up. "No." Aidan started with a deadly tone. "No! He wouldn't even have died if you had better control of your pets!" Aidan started to struggle once more and the scent of his blood was quickly felling the room.

Bishop watched as blood started to pool under Aidan. The level of Aidan's stubbornness was at an all time high. But could he really blame him?

"Aidan...Leave. Get as far away from this place as possible. If you want even a small strand of peace from all this, leave this place and never come back." Bishop started to untie Aidan. He knew Aidan could attack him if he untied Aidan, but he wasn't worried about that. "I release you, Aidan."

As expected, once freed, Aidan slammed Bishop to a nearby wall, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Release me? You really think that after what happened, you releasing me would make all this better?"

Bishop said nothing as he stared at the enraged face of Aidan with a blank look.

"Alone, cold and dead. Instead of being with him, your here Aidan." Bishop said in a low voice

Aidan's hold on Bishop loosen after hearing that.

"Instead of mourning his death and taking care of his body, your here Aidan." His started to get louder. "Leave now Aidan. Leave before the cold hands of death take away the remaining warmth his body still has. Leave Aidan and tell him your last goodbyes. Don't waste any more time here." Aidan's hold on Bishop was gone before he could finish.

Aidan had dropped down to his knees. He felt weak. Bishop was right. Why was he here and not with Josh. He staggered as he stood up. He had to use the walls to help him stay standing as he made his way back to the apartment. Back to Josh.

Behind him, Bishop leaned against the wall as he thought about the events that had just occurred. The large amount of stress that came with the events was starting to give him a head-ache, but what was really occupying Bishop's mind was the growing sadness he was feeling after learning of the young wolf's death.

He didn't know why he was being affected this much by the death of a _wolf_ that he barely interacted with. Think about that, Bishop started to remember the first time he and Josh met.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"_Thank you for your cooperation. We'll contact you as soon as we get anymore information on the people who attacked you." Bishop stood in front of a recently mugged victim being treated for his wounds. _

"_Thank you so much officer." The man replied as he winced from the stinging sensation he felt from the disinfectant brushing his wounds._

_Bishop smiled at that. "You wel-"_

_He was cut short when he heard a loud crash behind him. He turned around and saw a young orderly clumsily picking up scattered hospital supplies all over the floor. He gave out a small chuckle as he watched the contents of the young man's hands spill once more onto the floor from him picking up too much stuff._

_Bishop had a small smile on his face as he shook his head and made his way towards the struggling orderly. He dropped to one knee and started to help the young man._

_Josh stopped as he watched Bishop help pick up the scattered boxes of gloves, hand sanitizer bottles and packages of bandages. "Sir, you don't have to." He started in a small shy voice._

_Bishop placed a box of gloves on the supply cart and sent Josh a small smile. "It's no problem. You looked like you needed the help." _

_Josh blushed in embarrassment. He continued to pick up the remaining supplies on the floor. Once he was done, he looked up at Bishop with a curious look on his face. As he stared at Bishop, he felt as if he'd met him before. He didn't realize that he was staring until Bishop let out a small chuckle, snapping him out of his thoughts._

"_Uh...Thanks." He said shyly. As he stood, Josh's feet slipped from the slippery hospital floor. He landed hard on his ass and he let out a small groan of pain. _

_Bishop watched in amusement. The orderly's clumsiness was amusing to Bishop. He chuckled and held out his hand for the younger man to take._

_Josh blinked and looked at the extended hand in front of him. He glanced up at Bishop who had a small smile of his face. He slowly took hold of Bishop's hand and was instantly pulled up to his feet. _

"_You alright there?" Bishop asked as he watched Josh soothe his pain. _

"_Nah. I'm fine. I think I broke my tail bone, but no I'm fine." Josh replied jokingly._

_This caused Bishop to chuckle once again. Josh's humor was very amusing to him. _

"_Um...Thanks for the help. You really didn't need to though." Josh replied as he got behind the supply cart. He pushed the cart and was surprised when Bishop followed._

"_It's no problem at all. Just helping out a citizen in need." Bishop said fake saluting._

_Josh laughed as he pushed the cart. "Why thank you officer." Josh replied playfully. _

_He and Bishop continued to chat learning each other's names. They kept on chatting until Bishop got a call from his walkie. "Well Josh it was nice to meet you, but duty calls."_

"_Like wise Officer Bishop." Josh held out his hand and Bishop shook it. _

"_Please, call me Bishop." Josh just smiled and nodded. "See ya later then." Bishop gave a small wave before pulling his walkie out to confirm his actions to the police station. As he walked out the hospital, he couldn't get the smile off his face. Something about Josh felt familiar to him. However, he just brushed off the thought when he got another urgent call from his walkie. Throughout the day, Bishop still had a smile on his face._

* * *

><p><strong>(End of Flashback)<strong>

Bishop had a look of mourning in his face. This whole war within the vampire coven was spreading too far. Far enough that an innocent wolf racked up in the civilian casualties of their war. Remembering the first time he and Josh met, Bishop couldn't help, but feel some what responsible for Josh's death.

It was his war and his men who killed the wolf. Whether he liked it or not, Bishop has Josh's death tugging at his guilt without mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the apartment)<strong>

Aidan limped his way back to the apartment. He was thankful that it was night time, for he probably couldn't handle any of his neighbors asking him about his condition. As he neared the door to their apartment, Aidan was losing his nerve.

He was starting to fear going to Josh's room. All Aidan wants to do was to curl up next to Josh and just pretend that Josh was still alive, even if it's just for a moment. He needed to pretend, to feel that Josh was still alive. He wasn't ready to lose Josh and his untimely death was something Aidan wasn't prepared for.

Each step he took was more agonizing the the other. The closer he came to josh's room, the more painful it was for Aidan. Tears started to roll back down Aidan's cheeks by the time he was in front of Josh's door. Ever so slowly, he placed his hand on the knob. Stepping inside Josh's room. His heart started to break even more.

There, standing next to Josh's body, was Sally. She had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the dead body of their friend. She had her hands covering her mouth as muffles cries escaped. Aidan slowly walked up next to her. At a time like this, Aidan really wished that he could touch Sally. To at least offer her some sort of comfort, but how can he offer comfort when he himself needed it?

"Aidan...how?...How did this happen?" Sally asked between sobs. Her distressed caused the house to start shaking again, but the shaking was different. Not as violent as the once before. It was more like a small shudder than a violent shake. She slowly approached the dead body on the bed. She sat down next to Josh's corpse.

"It was Bishop's men...They did this to him." Aidan said in a dark tone. He stared at his dead friend's face. He wore an expression more peaceful than the one he had on before Aidan stormed the Vampire coven. His face looked like he was just merely sleeping. Aidan felt a small hint of relief from this. The fact that Josh looked so peaceful in death gave Aidan a small peace of mind.

"But it's OK now. I know what to do now." Aidan walked up to Josh's body and in a blink of an eye, he had his arms wrapped around Josh's body. He tucked Josh's head underneath his chin as he rocked back and fort with Josh in his arms. He looked at Sally and wept silently.

Even if it's only for a moment, he wants to pretend. Pretend that Josh was just asleep in his arms. He allowed himself to believe this lie until the rays of the sun seeped through the window blinds. Sally never left their side. She sat on the bed next to both Aidan and Josh. They mourned all night and in the morning, Aidan released the lie and took hold of reality. He had to be strong. How else could he tell Josh's family that he died not a day after being reunited with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Couple of days later) (Funeral) <strong>

The day Aidan had revealed Josh's death to his family, was the day Aidan felt closest to being human as he did when Josh was still alive. Emily had gone and drank herself almost to death in mourning. Josh's father mourned in his own way by focusing all his time in his career. But the one who was hit the most because of Josh's death was his mother. The poor woman had gone mad yet again. After losing her son for two years, she had lost him again, but only this time permanently

Josh's funeral was filled with people. Josh's distant family, old classmate, friends and co workers. Even his ex fiance, Julia, came to the funeral. It was a sad day indeed. Josh's casket was topped with white roses and white lilies.

As his casket was being lowered to the ground, Aidan had the urge to just run up to the casket and pull Josh's body out of the ground. Josh didn't deserve to be six feet under. He didn't deserve to be dead. He didn't deserve any of this. He deserve to be alive.

When the funeral came to an end. Aidan, along with Sally, left straight for the apartment. They were going to mourn, but they didn't want to mourn with people whom they weren't associated with, even if they knew Josh, they would mourn him on their own way.

"Aidan?" Sally started as she looked up at Aidan who sat on the window sill while she in the couch. "What happens now?" She asked in a broken tone. What were they going to do now that Josh was gone?

Aidan stayed silent as he tried to compose his mind in the right way of thinking. "We move on Sally." He started slowly. "We live on. Live the life Josh would've wanted us to have." He finished as he lifted his head up slightly to offer Sally a small smile of comfort.

Sally nodded in agreement, but the tears started to roll back down. _Josh is dead._ Sally thought as she wept silently, but then something sparked in her mind.

"Aidan...If Josh is dead, then where is his ghost?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Vampire Lair) <strong>

Darkness filled the room as a man stepped inside. "Raise and shine my little doggie." The man's voice rang around the small room, echoing off the close walls.

In the middle of the room, a pair of eyes opened revealing a pair of deep sapphire irises.

"Finally, your awake." the voice said as it watched the previously slumbering body sit up from his bed. He looked around the darkness until a candle was lit revealing his slightly long chestnut colored hair and his pale skin.

"Who are you?" The blue eyed man asked with a look of confusion on his face.

The ma stepped closer to the blue eyed one revealing his face. "I am Marcus, and it's nice that you've finally awakened Josh." Marcus said as he placed the lit candle on the small night stand next to Josh's bed.

"Josh? Who's Josh?"

**TBC... **

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me for that ending. I know I'm a bitch for ending it like that, but I couldn't help it. XD Sorry about the lack to story elaboration. I really wanted to finish this chapter today so I had to speed it up a little. Don't worry though, when i re-write this chapter, it'll be better. Well here's the bad news guys. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter. My laptop's HDD has AIDs so the memory is permanently shot. I don't have enough money for a new HDD yet, so I have to work to get that dough for the new memory. I can still finish chapters the old fashion way with good o'le pen and paper, but I'm still not a hundred on when I can post up that chapter. Once again I'm really sorry and thanks you guys so much for still sticking with this story. For those who read my other stories, I'm sorry too, but those were the ones I couldn't make a new chapter for in time before my HDD for AIDs. When I do update my other stories and this one, I hope you guys still have heart to forgive me and read the new chapters. Ones again I am sorry and hope you enjoyed the new chapter. XD<strong>


End file.
